Jeder Anfang ist schwer - A german Romione-Story
by Nic E. Grintson
Summary: Diese Fanfiction erzählt von der persönlichen Geschichte meiner zwei Lieblinge: Ron und Hermine. Ich beginne ab dem 6.Schuljahr, da ich finde, dass die beiden ab da an immer mehr zueinander finden und es einfach auch viel um Liebe und Liebeskummer dabei geht. Ich werde im Laufe der Zeit die Geschichte so fortsetzen, dass man auch die Zeit zwischen den 19 Jahre später versteht.
1. Ein neues Jahr

Es war der 1. September und ziemlich früh am Morgen, als Harry und Ron unsanft aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurden. Sie müssen heute wieder nach Kings Cross und ihr 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts antreten. Doch bis dahin sind es noch Stunden, dennoch rüttelte wieder jemand unsanft an Harry und Ron, damit sie endlich aus ihren Träumen erwachen. Harry murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und dann erklang eine bekannte Stimme, die nun ermahnend auf beide einredete:

*Hermine*

Herr Gott nochmal... Nun bewegt euch, Harry! RON!

Rons Namen sagte sie mit noch mehr Nachdruck, sodass Ron hochschreckte. Nun saß er fast senkrecht, aber noch ziemlich verschlafen in seinem Bett. Er zog vor lauter Schreck seine Bettdecke höher bis zum Kinn, um seinen nackten Oberkörper vor Hermine zu verbergen, als er merkte, dass seine beste Freundin in seinem Zimmer stand:

*Ron*

Wahnsinn ey! Hermine? Was suchst du hier? Und warum schreist du so rum?

*Hermine*

1\. Ronald... Ich soll euch endlich wecken... 2. Es ist schon fast 6 und wir haben noch einiges zu erledigen. Deine Mum hat Frühstück gemacht. Nun bewegt euch!

Hermine verließ das Zimmer wieder und Ron hiefte sich aus seinem Bett und sah zu seinem besten Freund, der sich nochmal umgedreht hatte. Ron nahm sein Kissen und bewarf nun Harry damit:

*Harry*

Ey! Man! Lass das doch...

*Ron*

Nun steh endlich auf! Oder willst du noch ne Ansage? Dieses Mal wird es bestimmt nicht Hermine sein, sondern meine Mum... Glaub mir. Das wäre absolut nicht lustig. Wirklich nicht.

Harry hiefte nun auch sich aus dem Bett und zog sein Shirt über. Auch Ron zog sich an und beide verließen das Zimmer. Sie schlurften die Treppe herunter und kamen in der Küche an, wo schon alle Weasleys mit Hermine saßen und frühstückten:

*Molly*

Da seid ihr zwei ja... Wurde ja auch mal Zeit. Nun hopp... Frühstücken und dann eure Hogwartskoffer holen. Wir müssen kurz nach halb 10 mit Flohpulver starten. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr euern Zug noch verpasst. Ach übrigens Harry... Deine restlichen Schulsachen hab ich noch besorgt. Sie liegen dort drüben. Bitte vergiss sie nachher nicht, mein Junge!

*Harry*

Vielen Dank, Mrs Weasley!

Mrs Weasley lächelte Harry zufrieden an. Ron achtete auf niemanden und schlang sein Essen herunter, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe:

*Molly*

RON! Schling doch nicht so. Du tust ja gerade so, als würde es hier nichts zu essen geben.

Dann jedoch lächelte sie und fügte hinzu:

*Molly*

Aber ich bin ja froh, wenn es dir so gut schmeckt.

Harry setzte sich neben Ron und nahm sich ein Toast und einen warmen Kakao.

Auch Hermine hatte sich ihnen gegenüber gesetzt, schien aber etwas nervös zu sein.

*Harry*

Was ist denn los, Hermine?

Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?

Hermine schaute Harry empört an, als ob er keine dümmere Frage hätte stellen können.

*Hermine*

Harry... Ernsthaft... Weißt du denn nicht, wie wichtig dieses Schuljahr für uns werden wird? Wir werden so viel lernen müssen und so viele Prüfungen haben. Natürlich habe ich fast die ganze Nacht in unseren neuen Schulbüchern gelesen und mir das Wichtigste schon angeeignet.

Hermine sah sehr zufrieden aus.

Harry und Ron verdrehten nur die Augen und aßen weiter.

Molly hantierte derweil geschäftig in der Küche herum und fluchte leise.

Es klirrte und ein Glas fiel zu Boden.

*Molly*

Entschuldigung, Kinder... Ich habe mir letzte Woche meine Zauberstabhand verstaucht und seitdem passieren mir solche Missgeschicke ständig.

Sie lächelte entschuldigend.

Gerade wollte sie die Scherben aufsammeln, als es im Treppenhaus polterte und krachte.

Lachen erscholl.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, tauchten die Zwillinge Fred und George aus einer kleinen Rauchwolke auf. Molly sah sie sauer und erschrocken zugleich an. Die anderen starrten die beiden an. Ron und Harry konnten nicht anders, als zu schmunzeln:

*Molly*

Fred, George!!! Was bei Merlins Bart habt ihr schon wieder angestellt? Hab ich euch nicht verboten in diesem Haus eure Scherzartikel auszutesten? Das könnt ihr doch in eurem Laden machen!

*Fred*

Ach mum... Wir wollten nur unser peruanisches Instant-Finsternispulver ausprobieren und es funktioniert... Völlig genial!

*George*

Abgefahren!

*Harry*

Kann man damit einfach schnell verschwinden?

*Fred grinsend*

Jawoll...

*George*

Ohne, dass du entdeckt wirst...

Molly stand nun sauer vor ihren Zwillingen. Sie stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und sah noch strenger aus:

*Molly*

Nun lasst diesen Schwachsinn und erzählt Harry nicht so einen Blödsinn!

*George*

Das ist kein Blödsinn, Mum!

*Molly*

Und ob! So nun holt eure Koffer. Packt eure restlichen Sachen zusammen und dann müssen wir bald los...

Stühle schliffen und knarksten nun über den Boden, als sie sich erhoben und auf ihre Zimmer gingen. Harry und Ron waren wie immer die letzten, die ihre Sachen noch mühselig zusammen packten. Hermine kam dann rein, als sie ihren Koffer vor Rons Zimmer abgestellt hatte:

*Hermine*

Jungs... Was macht ihr denn noch da?

*Ron*

Nach Was siehts denn aus? Wir packen unsere restlichen Sachen zusammen...

*Hermine*

Du meinst wohl eher ihr packt noch alles zusammen, Ron.

Ron sah nochmal auf seine Liste, die er von Hogwarts, wie jedes Jahr, bekam und verglich sie nochmal schnell mit seinen eingepackten Sachen und Schulbüchern. Dann faltete er das Stück Pergament zusammen und steckte es ein. Auch Harry schien fertig und knallte seinen Koffer zu und mit einem "Klick" schloss dieser sich nun vollständig. Hermine sah sich in Rons Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass sich nicht wirklich viel in den letzten Jahren dort verändert hatte. Seine alten Quidditchposter und Fahnen hingen noch, sowie auch die alten, zerknorkelten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft-Tickets, die er von damals noch aufgehoben hatte. Auch einige Fotos von sich und Harry hingen an der Wand und auch von ihnen drei zusammen. Sie blieb mit ihrem Blick an einem Foto hängen, was auf Rons Nachtschrank lag, aber verkehrt herum. Sie blickte zu Ron, der noch schwer beschäftigt mit seinem Koffer war und Harry ihm dabei half. Dann drehte sie vorsichtig und leise das Foto um und sah, dass sie darauf war. Sie machte große Augen und drehte es schnell wieder um. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu pochen, sodass sie es spüren konnte und wie ihr warm im Gesicht wurde. Sie war sicherlich rot geworden, dachte sie sich und warum bei Merlin hatte er ein Foto nur von ihr:

*Ron*

Hermine? Hallo? Was machst du denn da? Los jetzt. Meine mum wartet!

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken zu Ron um und folgte dann ihren zwei besten Freunden mit den Koffern nach unten. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinab dachte Hermine nur noch flüchtig über das Bild auf Rons Nachttisch nach.

Es wird schon keinen besonderen Grund haben... Wobei...

Hermine wusste nicht wirklich, was sie mit ihren Gedanken anfangen sollte, also verwarf sie sie gänzlich.

Als alle unten im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys standen, zählte Molly noch einmal durch.

*Molly*

Wo steckt den Arthur nur wieder?

Er sollte doch nur schnell Ginny von ihrer Freundin abholen.

Sie blickte auf die Uhr, die ihr sagte, dass ihr Mann und Ginny auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

*Molly*

Na, es sieht so aus, als würde er gleich ankommen. Also macht euch schonmal alle bereit, ihr wisst ja, wie es geht.

Dann blickte sie zu Fred und George und holte tief Luft.

*Molly*

Also ihr zwei, ihr geht zuerst.

Ich weiß genau, dass ihr nur mit nach Kings Cross wollt, weil ihr auf dem Bahnsteig eure Scherzartikel verkaufen wollt... Wenn ich euch dabei erwische, ziehe ich euch die Ohren lang!

Ron, Harry und Hermine mussten grinsen. Bei Mollys Spruch mussten sie sofort an die Langziehohren von Fred und George denken, mit denen man prima andere belauschen konnte.

*Fred und George*

Was? So denkst du von deinen geliebten Söhnen? Schäm dich!

Dabei grinsten sie jedoch schelmisch, schnappten sich eine Prise Flohpulver und waren durch den Kamin verschwunden, bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte.

Molly seufzte, drehte sich dann aber zu Harry und und sagte:

*Molly*

Jetzt du, mein Lieber.

Harry nickte, griff nach seinem Koffer und streckte die andere Hand nach dem Flohpulver aus.

Er nahm sich etwas davon, kletterte etwas umständlich in den Kamin und drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zu den anderen um. Laut und deutlich sagte er, wo er hin wollte und schon schlängelten die Flammen an ihm hoch, die ihn aber nicht verbrannten.

Er mochte das Reisen mit Flohpulver nicht besonders, ihm wurde übel davon. Aber es war eine schnelle und leichte Art zu reisen.

Hermine stand neben Molly und wartete.

Ginny war noch mit ihrem Vater unterwegs, weswegen Molly ein weiteres Mal nervös auf die Uhr schaute.

*Hermine*

Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, sie kommen schon noch rechtzeitig,

Hermine versuchte Molly aufzumuntern.

Gerade wollte Molly etwas erwidern, da rutschte der Zeiger der Uhr auf "Zuhause" und Arthur und Ginny stürzten gehetzt zur Tür hinein.

*Arthur*

Es tut mir leid, Liebes, aber heute war besonders viel los.

*Molly*

Nicht schlimm, Hauptsache ihr seid da. Nun aber mal los...

Nun wollten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig in die Schüssel mit Flohpulver greifen, wobei ihre Hände sich berührten. Ron zog sofort seine Hand zurück und sah peinlich berührt zum Boden. Hermine ging es ähnlich. Beide waren rot geworden im Gesicht, doch Hermine ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken und nahm dann das Flohpulver in die Hand. Molly beobachtete sie und sah dann zu Ron, der leicht grinsend zu Boden sah. Hermine stieg in den Kamin, sagte ihr Ziel und verschwand schon. Ginny folgte ihr, sowie Ron. Molly und Arthur waren die Letzten und dann waren sie alle zusammen am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Sie liefen gemeinsam zu den Gleisen 9 und 10 und verschwanden dann durch die Wand und kamen beim Gleis 9 3/4 wieder raus.

Der große rote Hogwartsexpress zischte mehrmals laut auf. Die Weasleys versammelten sich noch einmal und Molly verabschiedete sich von jedem Einzelnen ganz mütterlich.

*Molly*

Harry, pass gut auf dich auf hörst du?

*Harry*

Ja, Mrs Weasley! Was soll schon passieren...

*Ron*

Ja genau. Bis jetzt waren es doch nur Trolle, Dementoren und Seemonster... Oder...

*Molly*

Ronald!

Ron grinste nur verschmitzt und Harry musste auch grinsen. Nun zischte der Zug wieder laut auf.

*Ginny*

Mum? Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich habe noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen.

*Molly*

Bitte? Was gibts denn Wichtigeres, als dich von deiner Familie zu verabschieden?

Ginny lächelte nur, gab ihrer Mum einen Kuss auf die Wange, umarmte ihren Vater und ging in den Zug. Hermine, Ron und Harry gingen dann auch in den Zug und setzten sich in ein Abteil. Und keine Minute später setzte der Hogwartsexpress zur Fahrt nach Hogwarts an.

*Harry*

Ich habe noch gar nicht Malfoy gesehen...

*Ron*

Der Volltrottel... Den werden wir wohl oder übel in Hogwarts sehen!

*Hermine*

Mir wird schon übel, wenn ich nur an Malfoy denke... Ich muss den nicht unbedingt eher sehen als nötig...

Ich bin mal gespannt, welche Kurse wir dieses Jahr zusammen mit den Slytherins haben.

Der Zug hatte an Fahrt aufgenommen und so schauten Harry und Ron stumm eine Weile hinaus in die schöne Landschaft.

Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag und die Sonne schien vom Himmel.

Hermine hatte ihre Nase wieder in ein Buch gesteckt.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgestoßen und ein Junge schaute schüchtern herein.

*Neville*

Hi Leute, ich hab euch schon im ganzen Zug gesucht.

Wie war euer Sommer?

Neville kam herein und setzte sich neben Hermine, die inzwischen aufgeschaut hatte.

*Harry*

Hi Neville.

Wie ein Sommer bei meiner Familie eben so ist...

Aber alles in allem war er ganz in Ordnung. Die letzten Wochen war ich bei Ron und da hatten wir viel Spaß.

Ron nickte und Hermine erzählte von ihren Sommerferien, die sie mit ihren Eltern dieses Jahr in Portugal verbracht hatte. Plötzlich gab es Tumult draußen im Gang, die Freunde schauten sich an und Harry stand auf, um nachzusehen.

Luna Lovegood stand auf dem Gang und verteilte den Klitterer, wie sie es öfter tat.

Dabei war sie wohl auf ein paar Slytherins gestoßen, die sich nun über sie lustig machten.

*Harry*

Hey, lasst das!

Wenn ihr ihr keine Zeitung abnehmen wollt, dann geht doch einfach weiter!

Die kleine Gruppe schaute mürrisch, hatte aber anscheinend keine Lust auf Ärger und verzog sich daraufhin.

Harry ging zu Luna hinüber.

*Harry*

Alles ok, Luna?

*Luna*

Hi Harry.

Ja, danke. Die Schlickschlupfe haben diese Slytherins wohl durcheinander gebracht. Ich gehe mal weiter, wir sehen uns in Hogwarts.

Harry verabschiedete sich und wollte gerade zurück zu seinen Freunden gehen, als sein Blick zufällig in eins der Abteile fiel.

Er sah Ginny und wollte gerade klopfen um zu fragen, ob sie nicht zu ihnen rüber kommen wollte, als er merkte, dass sie nicht alleine im Abteil war.

Jemand saß bei ihr, und das ziemlich nah...

Aber Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, weil dieser Jemand mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß.

Irgendwie beschlich Harry das Gefühl, dass er hier nur stören würde.

Er wusste nicht genau, warum ihm das einen Stich versetzte, aber so ging er ohne anzuklopfen zurück zu den anderen.

Nun sah er ziemlich betröppelt drein. Er setzte sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar wieder zu Hermine und Ron, die ihn dann ansahen.

*Hermine*

Harry? Was ist los?

Harry schien mit seinen Gedanken völlig abwesend zu sein.

*Ron*

Harry?

Harry blickte nun seine Freunde an und schien wieder zu sich zu kommen.

*Harry*

Mh?

*Hermine*

Was ist denn los? Alles okay?

*Harry*

Ähm ja. Sorry. Ich war gerade abgelenkt. Ist nicht so wichtig.

Sie fuhren noch einige Zeit und es wurde allmählich dunkler.

Harry sah die ganze Zeit nach draußen und beobachtete die Ländereien. Ron aß etwas Süßes und bat Hermine etwas an. Sie sah von ihrem Buch hoch, als Ron es ihr genau vor das Gesicht gehalten hat. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte, dann schüttelte sie dankend den Kopf und er grinste nur und steckte es sich in den Mund. Beide lächelten sich nochmal an und Hermine sah wieder in ihr Buch und musste unwillkürlich weiter lächeln. Ron beobachtete sie einige Zeit und er fand, dass sie irgendwie erwachsener und weiblicher aussah. Ihre Locken hingen ihr nach vorn über die Schultern hinweg und sie strich sich ständig eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Er schmunzelte wieder und Harry hatte nun Ron beobachtet und stieß ihn mit seinem Fuß an, sodass Ron fast die Süßigkeiten vom Schoß vielen. Ron sah zu Harry, der nun lachend da saß.

*Ron*

Was sollte das denn?

Hermine sah nun von ihrem Buch auf und sah beide an.

*Harry grinsend*

Ach nix... Du warst ein wenig abgelenkt oder?

*Ron*

Was? Quatsch!

Harry grinste nur seine beiden besten Freunde an und Hermine packte dann ihr Buch in ihre Tasche.

*Hermine*

Packt langsam euer Zeug zusammen. Wir sind gleich da.

*Ron*

Achja? Schon?

*Hermine*

Ja. Freust du dich etwa nicht auf Hogwarts?

*Ron*

Wann hab ich mich jemals auf die Schule gefreut, Mine?

Er grinste verschmitzt und packte seine Süßigkeiten in seinen Rucksack. Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an.

*Hermine*

Was soll denn das?

*Ron*

Was denn?

*Hermine*

Dieser Name... Wieso nennst du mich Mine?

Nun war Ron verlegen. Er hatte es offensichtlich gar nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er sie so nannte.

*Ron*

Oh... Weiss nicht... Tut mir leid.

Hermine musste lächeln:

*Hermine*

Nein, Ron. Das ist nicht schlimm. Wirklich.

Ron lächelte nur und Hermine nun auch. Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Wenigstens flirten die beiden, dachte sich Harry und er musste sofort wieder an Ginny denken. Er nahm seine Tasche. Der Zug hielt nun langsam an.

*Harry*

Ähm... Ich geh schonmal vor... Ich wollte noch kurz mit Neville sprechen.

Harry log natürlich. Er wollte einfach nur Ginny und den Unbekannten sehen.

Er verließ das Abteil und wartete bis die Abteiltür von Ginny aufging. Ginny kam raus mit einem jungen Mann an der Hand. Harry stockte der Atem... Es war Dean Thomas aus seinem Jahrgang, ebenfalls Gryffindor. Als beide Harry sahen, ließ Ginny Deans Hand los. Dean klopfte zur Begrüßung auf Harrys Schulter.

*Dean*

Hey Alter. Na endlich wieder in Hogwarts was?

*Harry*

Ja...

Nun kamen Ron und Hermine aus ihrem Abteil. Der Zug hielt nun komplett an. Dean begrüßte kurz beide und ging grinsend an ihnen vorbei, um schon auf den Bahnsteig zu gehen. Ginny sah nur verlegen Ron, Hermine und Harry an.

*Ron*

Na wie läufts im Paradies, Ginny?

*Ginny*

Ach geht dich gar nichts an...

Ginny nahm ihre Sachen und ging ebenfalls raus.

*Harry*

Ron... Ginny geht wohl mit Dean?

*Ron*

Jop... Seit diesem Sommer. Dieser Schleimer.

*Hermine*

Ach Ron, sie ist alt genug. Lass sie doch.

Der Bahnsteig wurde immer voller. Auch die drei stiegen nun aus, liefen zu den Kutschen und fuhren hoch ins Schloss. Nun konnte ein neues Hogwarts-Schuljahr beginnen...


	2. Neues Jahr, neues Glück?

Das Schloss erstrahlte wieder in der Dunkelheit.

Alle waren wie jedes Jahr immer noch verplüfft von diesem Anblick.

Als sie oben ankamen, gingen sie hinein ins Schloss.

Professor McGonagall wartete oben auf die Schüler.

Sie begrüßt sie und die Schüler gingen hinein in die große Halle.

Professor McGonagall blieb noch draußen stehen, um die Erstklässler wie jedes Jahr zu begrüßen und sie hinein in die Halle zu begleiten.

Hermine, Ron und Harry nahmen Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors.

Harry schaute sich um und sein Blick ging am Lehrertisch entlang.

Er sah Hagrid , Professor Trelawney , Professor Snape mit seinen fettigen Haaren und noch einen Lehrer der neu war.

Wahrscheinlich wieder für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dachte sich Harry.

Professor Sprout saß auch da und in der Mitte Professor Dumbledore.

Mit seinem langen Bart und seiner Halbmondbrille sah er immer noch aus wie vor 5 Jahren.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür der großen Halle aufging.

Professor McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern rein.

Jeder wurde zu einem Haus zugeteilt.

Danach, als die neuen Schüler sich zu ihren Häusern setzten, stand Dumbledore auf und ging zum Pult.

Er sah etwas besorgt aus , dachten sich Harry , Ron und Hermine. Das Durcheinandergerede in der Halle stoppte sofort, als Dumbledore vorn am Pult erschien.

*Dumbledore*

Guten Abend liebe Schüler und Lehrer, auf ein neues Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts!

Wie ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, haben wir einen neuen Lehrer in unserem Kollegium sitzen. Professor Slughorn wird ab sofort Zaubertränke unterrichten und Professor Snape von nun an Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. (nun fingen einige an zu tuscheln. Harry, Ron und Hermine sahen sich völlig schockiert an) Und wie ihr sicherlich mitbekommen habt, sind im Moment Auroren hier in Hogwarts. Es dient dem Schutz der Schule und euch Schüler. Es war einmal, so wie ihr es seid, ein Schüler an dieser Schule, der nun zu einem der schrecklichsten und dunkelsten Zauberer dieser Zeit wurde. Tom Riddle... Bitte seid auf der Hut und treibt keinen Unfug. Seid stets füreinander da, denn nur dann haben wir stärkere Mächte, als der dunkelste Zauberer selbst... Denkt mal drüber nach! Und jetzt ab ins Bett. Hop hop!

Nun fingen alle an aufzustehen und miteinander wild durcheinander zu reden. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine erhoben sich und gingen aus der großen Halle, wo einige Auroren die Eingänge bewachten und auf und ab liefen.

*Ron*

Das war ja ne fröhliche Rede! Fröhlicher gings nicht... Ich bin so motiviert, wie noch nie...

Ron hatte dabei einen absolut sarkastischen Unterton.

*Hermine*

Ron... Das ist nicht lustig. Überall sind Auroren... Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Sie stiegen nun die Treppen empor.

*Harry*

Hermine hat Recht. Aber wisst ihr was mir am meisten Sorgen bereitet?

*Hermine*

Was denn?

*Harry*

Dass wir ab sofort Snape in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben...

*Ron*

Dieser Volltrottel hat uns echt noch gefehlt!

Sie kamen bei der fetten Dame an und Ron und Harry sahen Hermine an.

*Hermine*

Was? Wisst ihr etwa das Passwort nicht?

*Harry*

Haben wir das überhaupt schon erfahren?

*Hermine*

Oh Jungs... Löwenmähne

Die Tür schwing zur Seite und sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. An der Seite stand ein blondes, gelocktes Mädchen, Lavender Brown, ebenfalls im selben Jahrgang, wie Hermine, Ron und Harry. Sie lächelte Ron an.

*Lavender grinsend*

Hey Ron.

Ron sah sie kurz an:

*Ron*

Oh ähm... Hi...

Hermine sah Lavender nur missbilligend an und setzte sich neben Ginny auf die Couch am Kamin. Ron und Harry setzten sich dazu.

*Harry*

Erschreckend, dass hier jetzt so viele Auroren rumlaufen.

*Ron*

Dann muss ja wirklich etwas schlimmes vorgefallen sein.

Mich stört aber eher, dass wir jetzt Snape auch nur in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben.

*Hermine*

Ich kann Snape auch nicht wirklich leiden, aber sei doch lieber froh, dass er sich bereit erklärt hat dieses Fach zu unterrichten.. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn dieses Fach weg fallen würde.. Wir brauchen es später für die Abschlussprüfungen und allgemein, sollten wir in Zeiten, wie diesen wissen, wie wir uns Verteidigen können.

Hermine hatte Recht, dass wussten sie. Auch wenn Snape nicht die beste Wahl als Professor für dieses Fach war, sie würden trotzdem weiter lernen sich zu verteidigen.

Auf einmal hörten alle fünf ein lautes Geklopfe am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Niemand rührte sich mehr, doch als es nicht aufhörte, stand Harry auf.

*Harry*

Vielleicht ist es ja Neville, der das Passwort vergessen hat und nicht rein kommt.. Ich werd mal nachschauen.

Hermine und Ron nickten ihm zu, Lavender blieb weiter wie eingefroren neben Ron sitzen.

Und tatsächlich, Harry kam zurück, mit Neville im Schlepptau.

*Niville*

Ich hatte mir das Passwort extra gemerkt.. aber als die Fette Dame mich danach fragte, wusste ich es nicht mehr genau.

Ich hab's mit Löwen-Tatze und Löwenzahn ausprobiert, aber sie ließ mich nicht durch.

*Ron*

Löwenmähne.. jetzt weißt du es, vielleicht solltest du es dir auf schreiben..

Neville nickte und verschwand dann in Richtung der Jungen Schlafsäle.

Es war spät geworden und so langsam merkten sie, wie müde sie waren.

Sie verabschiedeten sich alle der Reihe nach und wünschten sich eine Gute Nacht. Hermine und Ron standen nun ganz allein im Gemeinschaftsraum..

Ron wusste nicht genau wieso er dies tat, vielleicht einfach weil er grade den Drang dazu hatte. Er zog Hermine zu sich und umarmte sie. Nach einigen Sekunden ließ er sie wieder los.

Er merkte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde, und wusste, dass er jetzt vermutlich rot, wie eine Tomate aussehen würde.

Hermine ging es nicht anders.

Sie war verlegen, aber glücklich zugleich. Sie hatte wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch.

Peinlich berührt und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, verschwand auch sie in Richtung Schlafsäle.

Sie lag noch einige Zeit im Bett und dachte über die Bedeutung ihrer Umarmung und über das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch nach bis sie endlich einschlief.

Ron betrat den Schlafsaal und ließ sich mit einem verträumten Grinsen auf sein Bett sinken.

Harry, der gerade fertig damit war, sich umzuziehen, sah Ron irritiert an.

*Harry*

Alles ok mit dir, Ron?

Du siehst ein bisschen so aus, als hättest du zu viel Butterbier getrunken.

Ron reagierte nicht, er starrte nur weiter grinsend an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

*Harry*

Ron?!

Ron zuckte kurz zusammen und kratzte sich dann entschuldigend am Kopf.

*Ron*

Sorry, mann... Ich war etwas in Gedanken. Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass Hermine viel... nun ja...

erwachsener aussieht, als letztes Schuljahr?

Harry musste sich zusammen reißen, um nicht zu grinsen.

*Harry*

Ja, kann schon sein.

Harry ging hinüber zu Ron und sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über ihr liebstes Hobby Quidditch.

Sie fragten sich, wer sich wohl dieses Jahr alles für die Mannschaft aufstellen lassen würde und wer wohl tatsächlich genug Talent hatte, um aufgenommen zu werden.

Als Harry irgendwann später aufstand, um hinüber zu seinem Bett zu gehen, sah er kurz aus dem Fenster.

Es war dunkel, einzelne Sterne leuchteten am Himmel.

Es sah so friedlich aus und Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder einmal nach Hause zurück gekommen.

So fühlte er sich immer, wenn er nach Hogwarts kam.

Doch dann musste er an die Auroren denken, die im ganzen Schloss Patrouille standen...

Bisher war er sich in Hogwarts immer sicher vorgekommen.

Komischerweise waren es nun die Auroren, die ihm dieses Gefühl ein bisschen nahmen-obwohl sie ja eigentlich dafür sorgen sollten, dass sie noch sicherer waren als ohnehin schon.

Was uns dieses Jahr wohl wieder alles für Abenteuer erwarten?,

dachte er bei sich.

Dann ging auch er zu Bett und schlief doch recht schnell ein.

Sein letzter Gedanke galt dem morgigen Tag, an dem als erstes Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan stand.

Er war gespannt auf den neuen Lehrer, Professor Slughorn.

Ron hingegen konnte nicht ganz so schnell einschlafen. Er dachte noch lange an die Umarmung mit Hermine und wie toll sie doch eigentlich aussieht.

Reiß dich zusammen, Ron. Sie ist deine beste Freundin. Du spinnst dir wahrscheinlich nur etwas zurecht, dachte er sich nun.

Er lächelte breit, als er wieder an die Umarmung mit Hermine dachte und das komische Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das ihm dabei begleitet hatte. Mit diesem Lächeln in seinem Gesicht schlief er dann irgendwann ein.


	3. Unterricht und Quidditchauswahl

Gegen 6 Uhr in der früh wachte Harry auf. Er sah zu Ron, der noch schlief und dabei schnarchte und leicht lächelte.

Was der wohl träumt?, dachte Harry kurz leicht amüsiert nach.

Harry stand dann auf und holte aus seinem Koffer frische Sachen.

Er ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig.

Als er später wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, waren alle schon wach.

*Ron*

Guten Morgen, Harry.

*Harry*

Morgen.

*Ron*

Ich freu mich heute riesig auf das Training für die Quidditch Teamauswahl.

*Harry*

Ja, ich mich auch.

*Ron*

Und du als Kapitän Harry , das ist doch voll Krass.

*Harry*

Erstmal müssen wir zu Zaubertränke. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie Professor Slughorn unterrichtet.

*Ron*

Na, definitv besser, als Snape.

Ron und Harry gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine wartete schon unten auf die beiden.

*Hermine grinsend*

Guten morgen, Jungs.

Ron wurde sofort warm im Bauch,als er Hermine erblickte und er wurde wieder etwas rot, als er an die Umarmung von gestern dachte.

*Ron*

Morgen.

*Harry*

Na bereit zum Frühstücken?

*Hermine*

Ja, ich hab Hunger und freue mich schon auf Slughorn.

*Ron*

Ich verhunger auch gleich, lasst uns gehen.

*Hermine*

Wann hast du mal keinen Hunger, Ron?

*Ron*

Wenn ich esse...

Hermine kicherte kurz über Rons Kommentar und Ron grinste sie an.

Sie gingen dann zusammen die Treppen runter und in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Als sie damit fertig waren, gingen sie runter in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke.

Viele Schüler waren schon da und Professor Slughorn erklärte gerade die Zaubertränke, die er parat gestellt hatte. Er drehte sich um, als die 3 rein kamen.

*Slughorn*

Oh, guten Morgen ihr Lieben. Kommt rein wir fangen gleich mit den brauen an.

Hermine hatte schon ihr Buch "Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" aus ihrer Tasche raus geholt.

Ron und Harry hatten noch keine und gingen zum Schrank, wo nur noch zwei Bücher sich befanden.

Eins war ziemlich neu und das andere sehr alt und zerfetzt.

Beide stießen sich, um an das neue Buch zu kommen.

Ron hatte nach einiger Rangelei gewonnen. Triumphierend und grinsend hielt er das Buch in der Hand.

Harry war nicht gerade erfreut, dass er dieses alte, vergammelte Buch nehmen musste.

*Slughorn*

So , da ihr jetzt alle die Bücher habt , wollen wir heute uns an einen Zaubertrank versuchen , den bis jetzt nur ein Schüler geschafft hat, richtig zu brauen. Derjenige, der es schafft diesen Zaubertrank zu brauen bekommt von mir eine Fiole Flüssiges Glück.

*Hermine*

Felix Felicis.

*Slughorn*

Genau , Miss Granger.

Hermine musste grinsen.

Das bekomme ich hin dachte sie bei sich und als Professor Slughorn den Startschuss dafür gab, War sie mehr als motiviert.

Harry ging zum Kessel und klappte sein altes Buch auf.

Er sah auf der ersten Seite etwas hinein geschrieben.

DIESES BUCH GEHÖRT DEN HALBBLUTPRINZEN

Halbblutprinzen? Wer ist das?, dachte sich Harry.

Er schlug die Seite auf, wo der Zaubertrank drin stand, den sie brauen sollten. Vieles war durch gestrichen und korrigiert wurden.

Er fing an zu brauen.

Alle Schüler außer Harry hatten viele Probleme mit dem Zaubertrank.

Als sie fertig waren, schaute Slughorn sich jeden einzelnen Zaubertrank an.

Er ging zu Harry.

Slughorn schaute ihn überrascht an und nahm ein Blatt und lässt es in den Kessel fallen.

*Slughorn*

Bei Merlins Bart , dieser Zaubertrank ist absolut perfekt.

Hermine schaute unglaubwürdig zu Slughorn und Harry.

*Slughorn*

Hier ist wie versprochen die Fiole Felix Felicis. Verwenden Sie sie bitte mit Bedacht.

Harry musste grinsen.

Er fand es sehr amüsant, dass er dieses eine Mal besser als Hermine war. Alle standen um ihn herum, als er die Fiole bekam. Harry grinste breit und die Anderen klatschten mehr oder weniger erfreut in die Hände.

Es vergingen die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden. Am Ende des Tages stand Wahrsagen für Harry und Ron auf dem Plan und für Hermine Alte Runen. Sie verabschiedete sich von beiden schnell und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wie die Jungs. Die letzte Stunde Wahrsagen zog sich wie Kaugummi. Ron war schon ziemlich nervös, wegen der Quidditchteamauswahl am Nachmittag. Er dachte schon ein wenig verträumt über seine Taktik nach und sah dabei aus dem Fenster.

*Trelawny*

Der Mond steht im Moment sehr gut zum Planet Jupiter, meine Lieben. Die Liebe wird bald zuschlagen... Denkt an meine Worte!

Lavender sah die ganze Zeit zu Ron und war nur am Grinsen und wie weggetreten. Harrys Blick fiel auf Lavender und dann zu Ron, der es gar nicht mitbekam und nur nach draußen sah. Harry schmunzelte nur und versuchte Professor Trelawny weiterhin zu folgen. Dann aber endlich ertönte der ersehnte Gong zum Unterrichtsende. Ron packte ziemlich schnell seine Bücher ein, sowie Harry und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen stand Hermine mit Ginny schon bereit. Ginny war schon in ihrer Quidditchuniform und Hermine hatte sich ihre Jacke geholt. Ron und Harry wollten gerade auf Hermine und Ginny zu gehen, da kam Lavender genau vor Rons Blickfeld und strahlte ihn an. Sie schien wohl noch schneller ihnen gefolgt zu sein, als sie mitbekamen.

*Lavender*

Viel Glück, Ron. Du wirst sicherlich großartig sein und ins Team aufgenommen werden. Ich werde zusehen und dir die Daumen drücken!

Ron sah kurz zu Hermine, die ziemlich missmutig zu den beiden sah und sie beobachtete. Ron sah dann zu Lavender und lächelte kurz.

*Ron*

Ähm danke, Lavender... Ich muss jetzt meine Trainingssachen holen. Sorry.

Er ging schnell an ihr vorbei und rannte dann hoch, um seine Quidditchsachen zu holen. Harry zog sich gerade um und grinste Ron an.

*Harry*

Lavender scheint ja total auf dich zu stehen, was?

*Ron*

Ach... Egal...

Ron war dann auch fertig mit umziehen und schnappte sich seinen Besen:

*Harry*

Ach komm... So egal ist dir das nicht!

*Ron*

Es ist doch nur Lavender! Nun komm!

Harry nahm sich seinen Feuerblitz und beide gingen wieder runter.

Hermine sah Ron genau an und stellte erstaunt fest, wie männlich er mittlerweile wirkte. Sein Gesicht war kantiger und sein Körper muskulöser geworden, trotz, dass er immer so viel aß. Sie musste leicht schmunzeln.

Ginny starrte die ganze Zeit Harry an, der mit Ron gerade vor ihnen stehen blieb.

*Harry*

Ginny? Kommst du?

*Ginny*

Ähm... Ja klar.

*Ron*

Kommst du etwa auch mit, Mine?

Da war es wieder... Ihr Spitzname, den Ron ihr einfach gab. Hermines Herz schlug ihr aus unerklärlichen Gründen höher. Sie lächelte dann.

*Hermine*

Ja, ich dachte, dass ich zusehe. Und euch ein wenig unterstütze.

*Ron*

Cool.

Ron war etwas rosa im Gesicht und lächelte verlegen. Sie liefen dann los durch Hogwarts bis zum Quidditchfeld, wo schon einige warteten, um auch für das Team vorzuspielen. Hermine nahm ein kleines Stück von Lavender auf der Tribüne Platz und beobachtete von dort alles. Harry teilte mit Ginny die Spieler ein, dabei lächelten sich Harry und Ginny öfters mal an. Ron bewarb sich als Hüter. Cormac Mclaggen bewarb sich ebenfalls für den Posten. Er kam auf Ron zu und sah ziemlich gut aus. Schlank, gut gebaut und groß. Mclaggen sah in Hermines Richtung und stieß Ron kurz an.

*Mclaggen*

Hey Weasley... Kannst du mich deiner Freundin Granger vorstellen? Ich will ihr etwas näher kommen, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...

Er lachte etwas frech und klopfte Ron auf die Schulter. Ron sagte nichts und dachte sich kurz, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn haben wird. Mclaggen machte sich mit seinem Besen auf die eine Seite des Quittichfeldes und Ron dann auf die andere Seite.

So ein eingebildeter...Als ob Hermine auf so eine Hohlbirne stehen würde.,

dachte Ron säuerlich, als er sich auf den Besen schwang und zu den Torringen hinaufflog.

Jetzt musste er sich erst einmal auf das Auswahlspiel konzentrieren.

Trotzdem schweifte sein Blick kurz ab in Richtung der Tribüne, auf der sowohl Lavender als auch Hermine und mittlerweile auch Luna saßen.

Hermine hatte sich ein ganzes Stück von Lavender entfernt gesetzt.

Ob es sein könnte... Nein

, dachte Ron bei sich.

Sie wird doch nicht eifersüchtig sein? Auf Lavender?

Aber nein, schließlich waren sie gute Freunde.

Beste Freunde.

Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.

Oder..., dachte Ron weiter, doch

ein Pfiff ertönte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry hatte das Spiel angepfiffen und es ging los.

Ron versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was ihm aber schwer fiel, da Lavender ihn von der Tribüne aus lauthals anfeuerte. Schon kam einer der Gryffindors, der sich als Jäger beworben hatte, mit dem Quaffel auf ihn zugeflogen, den Ball zum Wurf bereit.

Ron versteifte sich und wartete auf den Wurf...der nicht kam.

Ein Klatscher traf sein Gegenüber am Hinterkopf, weswegen dieser den Quaffel fallen ließ.

Dieser wiederum wurde weiter unten von einem anderen Mitspieler aufgefangen und dieser machte sich auf den Weg auf die andere Seite, zu McLaggen.

Also erst einmal durchatmen.

*Lavender*

DU SCHAFFST DAS, WON-WON!!!

DU BIST DER GRÖSSTE!!!

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie Lavender schreien hörte.

Wie peinlich kann ein Mensch sein?

dachte sie bei sich und verdrehte die Augen.

Aber auch sie beobachtete Ron und fand, dass er sich bis jetzt ganz gut hielt.

Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden und erinnerte sich an seine Umarmung von gestern Abend.

Sie lächelte.

In dem Moment kam ein Jubeln vom anderen Ende des Quidditchfeldes. Mclaggen hatte den Quaffel gehalten.

Er sah sehr stolz aus und flog mit erhobender Brust auf und ab.

Ron war etwas unsicher und dachte sich er muss unbedingt den Quaffel halten.

Da kam schon der Jäger auf Ron zu.

Ron war schon in Position gegangen und... und...

Er hat ihn gehalten.

Die Gryffindors flippen aus.

Lavender ist von der Bank aufgestanden und klatsche und jubelte Ron zu.

Hermine sah sie an und verdrehte die Augen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hielt Mclaggen 4 Bälle nacheinander.

Hermine sah Ron an.

Sie dachte sich, dass er ziemlich unsicher aussah und angespannt ist.

Sie schaute zu Mclaggen, der wieder in Position ging, da der Jäger mit den Quaffel angeflogen kam.

Hermine tat so, als ob sie husten muss und sagte leise in ihre Hand *confundus*.

Mclaggen wich dem Quaffel plötzlich aus. Viele schauten komisch zu Mclaggen und waren verwundert, dass er ausgewichen ist.

Der Jäger kam jetzt zu Ron.

Ron war jetzt etwas motivierter, als Mclaggen doch ein Fehler gemacht hatte. Ron hielt ein Ball nach dem Anderen. Lavender wurde immer aufgeregter und blieb gar nicht mehr auf der Bank stehen.

Hermine musste immer wieder Schmunzeln, als Ron den Quaffel aufhielt und die Tore bedeckte.

Harry pfiff das Spiel dann ab.

Mclaggen, Ron und die anderen Quidditchspieler kamen runter geflogen.

*Harry*

Ihr habt alle super gespielt.

Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen.

Ron...

Du bist der neue Hüter für Gryffindor.

Alle jubelten und klatschen Ron auf die Schulter. Mclaggen war etwas sauer über diese Entscheidung.

*Harry*

Mclaggen du bist der 2te Hüter , wenn Ron mal ausfällt.

Das scheint Mclaggen etwas zu besänftigen.

Als sie sich umgezogen haben , wartete Hermine schon auf die 2.

Sie gratulierte Ron und gab ihn eine Umarmung.

Ron wurde Rot und sagte schüchtern

*Danke*

Lavender wartete etwas weiter oben auf Ron.

*Lavender*

Oh Ron du warst fantastisch.

sie umarmte ihn ganz doll.

*Ron grinsend*

Ich danke dir, Lavender.

Hermine sah ihn an und hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend.

*Harry grinsend*

Ron, du warst echt klasse. In 2 Wochen haben wir dann unser erstes Turnier. Bis dahin wird viel trainiert und jetzt lasst uns hoch gehen und ein wenig feiern.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry gingen gemeinsam zum Schloss und trafen ständig auf Gryffindors, die Ron lächelnd beglückwünschten. Ron grinste immer und fühlte sich auch mal ziemlich anerkannt von den anderen.

Dann kamen sie im Gemeinachaftsraum an. Sie gönnten sich einige Butterbiere und Kürbispasteten, die Seamus und Dean aus der Küche der Elfen besorgt hatten. Auch dort wurde Ron nochmal beglückwünscht von vielen Klassenkameraden.

Er saß dann mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf der Couch und grinste vor sich hin. Hermine saß im Schneidersitz vor der Couch und las im Tagespropheten und Harry saß auch vor der Couch auf der Ron saß. Harry war aber schon wieder mit seinem Zaubertränke-Buch beschäftigt und las die ganze Zeit darin.

Ron grinste immer noch breit vor sich her.

*Ron*

Hermine... Übrigens... Cormac steht auf dich!

Hermine ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah kurz zu Ron.

*Hermine*

Er ist widerlich! Wirklich!

*Ron*

Er findet sich selbst anscheinend äußerst genial!

*Hermine*

Er gafft einen immer widerwertig an... Ich steh nicht auf ihn.

Hermine sah wieder in den Tagespropheten und dann zu Harry, der immer noch das Buch las.

*Hermine*

Harry, wenn du etwas mehr Selbstachtung hättest, würdest du dich auch ab und zu mal von dem Buch trennen und dich mit uns unterhalten!

*Ron*

Vergiss es, Hermine. Slughorn hält ihn jetzt für einen Genie. Er ist besser als du, Hermine!

Nun reichte es Hermine. Das konnte sie anscheinend nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie schlug ihre Zeitung zu.

*Hermine*

Ich würde gerne mal wissen, wem das Buch gehört hat. Sehen wir gleich mal nach...

Sie wollte es Harry aus der Hand reißen, doch er schlug es zu und stand auf. Auch Hermine stand nun auf und sah ihn empört an.

*Harry*

Nein! Der Einband ist sehr empfindlich!

Nun lachte Ron los.

*Hermine*

Bitte? Der Einband ist empfindlich?

*Ron lachend*

Jetzt klingt er schon wie du, Mine! Er ist bestimmt verhext wurden...

*Harry*

Klappe, Ron.

Er versteckte das Buch hinter seinem Rücken und dann zog es Ginny hinter ihm aus seiner Hand und Hermine und sie grinsten sich an. Ginny schlug es auf.

*Ginny*

Das Buch gehört dem Halbblutprinzen... Was?

*Hermine*

Wer ist der Halbblutprinz?

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ginny schmiss es ihm wieder entgegen und er setzte sich dann an den Tisch, um weiter zu lesen.

Als dann der Gemeinschaftsraum immer leerer wurde, waren am Ende nur noch Ron und Hermine dort.


	4. Gefühle?

Hermine bemerkte es erst, als sie ihre ersten Hausaufgaben diesen Schuljahres beendet hatte und ihr Buch zu machte. Sie sah auf und sah nur noch Ron, der angestrengt auf sein Pergament sah und ihr gegenüber saß.

*Hermine*

Du machst ja auch noch Hausaufgaben? Wahrsagen?

Ron blickte von seinem Pergament auf und sah Hermine an. Er seufzte.

*Ron*

Ja... Und ich versuche gerade irgendwas zu erfinden und diese komische Mond-Sonnen-Liste irgendwie zu vervollständigen. Harry ist wohl schon fertig? Ich habe gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er gegangen ist.

*Hermine*

Ja vor einer halben Stunde. Er hat aber aufgegeben.

Ron schmunzelte nur und sah wieder auf seinen Aufsatz für Wahrsagen. Hermine biss sich kurz nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe und stand dann auf. Sie ging um den Tisch herum zu Ron und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und sah auf seine Hausaufgaben. Rons Herz machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, als er Hermines Duft wahrnahm und ihr lockiges Haar ihm vor seinen Augen umher schwankten. Anstatt ihr richtig zu zuhören, beobachtete er sie die ganze Zeit. Hermine zog sich dann einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihn.

*Hermine*

Also musst du nur noch die und die Linien verbinden und dann hast du es fast geschafft. Du hast das echt gut geschrieben, Ronald.

*Ron grinsend*

Danke. Weisst du, dass du echt schöne, braune Augen hast, Mine?

Hermine stockte der Atem.

Hat gerade Ron zu mir gesagt, dass ich schöne braune Augen habe. Der Ronald Weasley mit dem Gefühlsreichtum eines Teelöffels?, dachte sich Hermine kurz.

*Hermine*

Oh ähm Danke, Ron.

Sie lächelte ihn an und auch Ron lächelte sie an. Sie saßen nah beieinander und Ron merkte ihren Oberschenkel an seinem. Auch ihre Gesichter waren ziemlich nah beieinander. Ron konnte ihren Atem fast spüren und roch sie.

Hermine riecht so gut und sie hat eine schöne Haut. Wow, diese Augen, dachte er sich und wurde dann von Hermines Fingerschnippen vor seinem Gesicht aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

*Hermine*

Ron? Hallo? Nur noch die zwei Sätze schreiben, dann hast du es geschafft okay?

Er räusperte sich und schrieb schnell seinen Aufsatz zu Ende und steckte ihn ein. Danach standen beide auf und liefen etwas schüchtern nebeneinander her zur Treppe, um in ihre Schlafsäle zu gehen. Ron blieb noch kurz davor stehen und Hermine wandte sich zu ihm um.

*Ron*

Gute Nacht, Mine. Schlaf schön. Und danke für deine Hilfe.

Er überlegte noch kurz, aber dann beugte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kleinen, zärtlichen Kuss auf ihre Wange. Hermines Herz raste, genauso wie Ron seins. Beide wurden rot und es kribbelte mächtig in ihren Bäuchen. Hermine sah ihn etwas verlegen an und lächelte süß.

*Hermine*

Gute Nacht, Ron. Schlaf du auch schön.

Sie umarmte ihn noch kurz und er bemerkte wieder ihren tollen süßlichen Duft. Beide lächelten und gingen dann in ihre Schlafsäle. Hermine warf sich auf ihr Bett und dachte an den Kuss von gerade eben.

Er hat mich wirklich auf die Wange geküsst. Einfach so. Oh gott. Er ist wirklich süß, vor allem, wenn er lächelt. Hermine, reiß dich zusammen. Er ist doch nur dein bester Freund. Das hat er nur gemacht, weil ihr schon so lange befreundet seid. Mehr ist da nicht. Du hast ihm geholfen und er hat sich bedankt. Diese wahnsinnig tollen, blauen Augen und er ist wieder gewachsen, oder?, dachte Hermine nach und grübelte noch etwas weiter.

Hermine seufzte laut. Sie zog sich dann um und legte sich wieder auf das Bett. Erst gegen 1 Uhr in der Nacht schlief sie dann endlich ein.

Auch Ron war nicht sofort zum Schlafen zumute. Er legte sich, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, in sein Bett und bemerkte, dass alle seine Freunde schon tief schliefen.

Auch er dachte an nichts anderes, als dem Kuss, den er Hermine auf die Wange gegeben hatte.

Was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Jetzt denkt Hermine bestimmt, dass ich irgendein daher gelaufener Lustmolch bin, der jede mit Küssen bezirzen will. Außerdem ist sie meine beste Freundin. Ron, beruhig dich. Es war doch nur ein freundschaftlicher Kuss auf die Wange, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich toll an, dachte nun Ron nach.

Er dachte noch Ewigkeiten über Hermine und dem Kuss nach. Auch wenn es "nur" ein Kuss auf die Wange war, löste es bei beiden ein heiden Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf und ihren Gefühlen aus. War es nur Freundschaft oder doch viel mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollen. Ron schlief erst ziemlich spät ein.


	5. Hogsmeade-Wochenende

Einige Tage später frühstückten die Drei wieder in der Großen Halle. Es war endlich das erste Hogsmead-Wochenende in diesem Schuljahr und sie freuten sich rießig darauf.

Harry drehte sich zu den Slytherintisch.

Ihm ist schon seit ein paar Tagen aufgefallen, dass Draco nicht mehr zum Frühstück kam.

*Harry*

Sagt mal , habt ihr mal Draco gesehen?

*Ron mit vollem Mund*

Dör soll bloß wesch bleiben.

*Hermine*

Ich habe gehört, dass er sehr viel Zeit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verbringt.

*Ron*

Was wollen wir heute unternehmen?

*Harry*

Ich hätte Lust auf den Drei Besen , Professor Slughorn soll da öfters sein.

*Ron grinsend*

Warum? Willst du Professor Slughorn etwa treffen?

*Harry zögernd*

Hm... naja Dumbledore meinte ich soll ihm etwas näher kommen.

*Ron*

Ihm näher kommen?

*Harry*

Keine Ahnung, ich glaube ich soll mich mit ihm anfreunden.

*Ron etwas verwirrend*

Hm okay.

*Hermine*

Ich hätte auch Lust in den Drei Besen zu gehen. Hätte mal wieder Lust auf ein Butterbier.

*Ron lachend*

Das glaub ich dir Mine.

Hermine schaute Ron wieder an, als er wieder den Namen sagte.

Sie fand es irgendwie toll, dass er sie so nannte.

*Hermine*

Warum?

*Ron*

Naja du trinkst dein Butterbier immer ziemlich schnell aus.

*Hermine grinsend*

Ist nun mal lecker. Und mit Ingwer ist es am aller Besten.

*Ron grinsend*

Ich weiß.

Er lächelte etwas schief und Hermine musste kurz schmunzeln.

Als die Drei zu Ende gefrühstückt hatten, gingen sie raus und spazierten gemütlich nach Hogsmead.

Ron beobachtete Hermine ein wenig, als sie zum Drei Besen liefen und sie vor ihren beiden besten Freunde lief.

Hermines lockiges Haar wehte im Wind, der nun im September in Hogwarts einhalt gebot. Sie hatte eine Skinny-

Jeans und darüber einen grauen Mantel, der ihre Figur genau richtig betonte. Auf ihrem Kopf trug sie eine süße, rote Mütze, die ihr wirklich gut stand. Durch den Wind, der wehte, hatte Hermine rote Wangen.

Sie sah so süß und ziemlich hübsch aus, dachte Ron sich.

Er wurde dann aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie an der Tür vom Drei Besen standen.

Hermine machte die Tür auf und sie gingen hinein.

Harry sah Slughorn am Tresen sich unterhalten.

*Harry*

Lasst uns hier hin setzen.

Und Ron komm bitte zu mir.

*Ron perplex*

Warum

*Harry*

Ich möchte Slughorn beobachten.

Ron setzte sich hin und sah rüber zum nächsten Tisch.

Er erkannte Ginny und noch jemanden.

Als er genauer hinsah, sah er Dean.

*Ron*

Oh man ey...

Hermine folgte Rons Blick und sah zu Ginny und Dean.

*Hermine*

Was ist los? Sie halten doch nur Händchen... (dann küssten sie sich) und knutschen...

*Ron*

Gut. Ich geh dann mal.

Hermine sah ihn perplex an.

*Hermine*

Was? Ron... Denkst du Ginny hätte was dagegen, wenn du jetzt mit mir hier sitzen würdest und wir uns küssen würden?

Das hat gesessen. Ron war nun so verwirrt, dass er darauf nichts mehr sagen konnte. Er sah Hermine nur an und war völlig überrascht von dieser Antwort.

War das eben Hermine, die das sagte... Sie mit mir knutschen, dachte er sich. Das meinte sie bestimmt nicht ernst.

Und dann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn Harry hatte Slughorn zu sich gewunken, der gerade freudestrahlend ankam.

*Slughorn*

Harry... Schön dich zu sehen. Wie gehts dir?

*Harry grinsend*

Bestens und Ihnen, Sir?

*Slughorn*

Sehr gut. Sehr gut. (Nun verschüttete er etwas aus seinem Krug, was auf Hermine tropfte. Sie zuckte kurz hoch) Regenmantel anziehn, Granger! (Er grinste und sah wieder zu Harry) Ich veranstalte demnächst ein Treffen mit dem Slug-Club. Harry, du bist herzlichst eingeladen und Sie auch, Miss Granger.

Hermine sah Slughorn an.

*Hermine*

Ähm, ich wäre entzückt, Sir.

*Harry*

Gerne, Sir.

Slughorn lächelte und sah dann Ron an.

*Slughorn grinsend*

Schön Sie zu sehen, Wonby!

Slughorn ging dann zufrieden. Hermine trank dann ihr Butterbier und das ziemlich viel auf einmal. Als sie ihr Glas wieder absetzte, hatte sie einen Schaumbart. Ron sah sie an und lächelte.

*Ron*

Ähm... Mine, du hast da...

Er deudete leicht auf die Lippe von ihr und Hermine drehte sich schnell weg und wischte sich die Lippe mit ihrem Ärmel schnell ab. Sie sah kurz zu Ron, der nun auch sein Butterbier trank und danach Hermine kurz angrinste. Hermine schmunzelte kurz. Danach gingen die drei sich noch Süßigkeiten kaufen und wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Als sie zurück im Gemeinachaftsraum waren, machte sich Hermine dann an ihre Hausaufgaben.

Noch bevor sie wirklich dazu kam richtig anzufangen, wurde sie abgelenkt.

Ihre beiden besten Freunde diskutierten hinter ihr.

*Harry*

Was kann ich denn dafür, dass Professor Slughorn nur Hermine und mich eingeladen hat?

*Ron*

Das er Hermine einlädt, weil sie eine Musterschülerin ist, war doch wieder klar. Aber, dass du auch eingeladen wurdest, und dass nur, weil du geschummelt hast..

*Harry empört*

Wo hab ich denn geschummelt? Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass der Vorbesitzer die Brauanleitung korrigiert hatte!

Ron wollte grade etwas entgegnen, doch Hermine war schneller und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

*Hermine leicht genervt*

Jungs, nun beruhigt euch doch.

Falls ihr's noch nicht mitbekommen habt, unterhaltet ihr den gesamten Raum mit eurer Diskussion.

Sie fuhr nun, mit nicht mehr ganz so genervter Stimme fort.

"Hermine*

Harry. Ron hat recht, du hättest das Buch Professor Slughorn zurück geben sollen und so wie jeder andere auch, mit der ganz normalen Brauanleitung den Trank anfertigen sollen.

Und Ron. Du solltest dich mehr anstrengen, dann wirst du auch zu Professor Slughorn's Essen eingeladen.

Aber ich werde ihn morgen mal fragen, ob wir eine Begleitung mit bringen dürfen.

Im Gegensatz zu Harry, sah Ron wieder Glücklich aus.

Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut.

*Harry*

Ich gebe das Buch sicher nicht zurück!

Hermine. Du kannst es doch nur nicht leiden, dass du einmal nicht die Beste bist.

Und Ron. Du hättest das Buch genauso gut bekommen können, was kann ich denn dafür, dass der Halbblutprinz nur in dieses Buch hineingekritzelt hat!

Mit den Worten stampfte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Inzwischen waren die anderen Gryffindors so genervt gewesen, dass auch sie sich verzogen.

Nun standen Ron und Hermine alleine da und schauten sich an. Die beiden waren etwas verlegen, sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, so plötzlich allein zu zweit zu sein.

Seit der Umarmung und dem Kuss auf die Wange letztens waren sie nicht mehr allein gewesen.

Etwas verlegen starrten sie in die Gegend. Nach einer Weile räusperte Ron sich.

*Ron*

Wusstest du eigentlich, dass Cormac auch zum Essen vom Slug-Club geht?

*Hermine*

Nein, das wusste ich nicht.

Aber woher weißt du denn das?

Ron druckste etwas herum.

*Ron*

Naja, ich hab ihn heute Nachmittag gehört, als er sich mit Dean darüber unterhalten hat.

Naja...

Was ich eigentlich nur sagen will...

Pass auf dich auf, ok?

Hermine lachte.

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

*Hermine*

Wie meinst du das, Ron?

Meinst du wirklich, er würde versuchen, mir da vor allen Leuten die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen?

Da musste auch Ron lachen.

Gemeinsam kicherten sie noch eine Weile darüber, Ron legte wie zufällig seine Hand auf Hermines Arm.

Bei der Berührung verstummten beide und sahen sich an.

*Ron*

Im Ernst, Mine... Er ist ein schmieriger Typ. Fall nicht auf ihn rein.

In Hermines Bauch kribbelte es.

Machte er sich ernsthaft solche Sorgen?

Und wenn ja, dann nur, weil er Cormac nicht mochte?

Oder doch, weil er sie mehr mochte, als er zugeben wollte?

Sie antwortete leise und schaute dabei zu Boden.

*Hermine*

Keine Angst, Ronald. Ich mag Cormac noch nichtmal. Und wie gesagt, ich frage Slughorn, ob wir jemanden mitbringen dürfen. Vielleicht... Also wenn du möchtest, könnten wir ja dann zusammen hingehen.

Ron lächelte. Sie saßen mittlerweile ziemlich nah beieinander. Ron sah in ihre rehbraunen Augen.

*Ron*

Ich fände es toll... Mit dir dort hin zu gehen.

Hermine lächelte und legte ihre Hand auf seine. Rons Atem stockte kurzzeitig und er lächelte sie an. Hermine kam ihm plötzlich näher und auch Ron ihr. Die beiden waren so vertieft gewesen, dass sie gar nicht gehört hatten, dass jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte.

*Ginny*

Unterhaltet ihr euch über den Slug-Club? Ich bin übrigens auch eingeladen.

Hermine und Ron fuhren auseinander.

*Ron*

Ginny, musst du dich so anschleichen?

Und was soll das heißen, du bist eingeladen?

*Ginny*

Ich hab mich nicht angeschlichen...

Habt ihr etwa Geheimnisse?

Sie grinste spitzbübisch.

*Ginny*

Und ja, ich bin auch im Club.

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Hermine und Ron sahen sich an, aber der Augenblick war vorüber.

*Ron*

Ich gehe mal nach Harry sehen und checke mal, ob er noch beleidigt ist.

Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?

*Hermine*

Klar, ich muss eh noch einen Aufsatz fertig schreiben... Dann bis später.

Und so trafen sie sich erst später am Abend zum Essen in der großen Halle wieder.


	6. Spontan-Date

Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt, als er mit Ron gesprochen hatte. Sie setzten sich zu Hermine an den Gryffindortisch.

*Hermine*

Hey ihr zwei, ich habe gerade mit Ginny gesprochen und sie meinte, dass wir keinen mit bringen sollen zum Slug-Club.

*Ron sauer*

Was? wieso?

*Hermine*

Weiß nicht, aber vielleicht geht es beim nächsten Mal. Ich denke nicht, dass es bei einem Treffen bleibt.

*Ron*

Hm, mal schauen, ob ich da noch Lust habe.

*Hermine*

Ach komm schon, Ron. Ich kann doch da nichts dafür oder?

Ron sagte nichts weiter dazu und als sie fertig waren mit ihrem Essen, gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie blieben noch ein wenig wach und unterhielten sich.

Ein paar Stunden später gingen sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie Kräuterkunde mit Professor Sprout.

*Professor Sprout*

Guten morgen ihr lieben.

Heute pflanzen wir eine Alihotsi.

Was ist an dieser Pflanze besonders?

Hermines Hand schoss sofort nach oben. Ron und Harry sahen sich nur an und verdrehten die Augen. Ron lehnte lässig an einem Pfosten und hatte vor sich die Arme verschränkt. Sein Haar sah heute besonders durcheinander aus und seine Gryffindor-Uniform hatte er an den Armen nach oben gekrempelt.

*Sprout*

Ja , Miss Granger.

*Hermine*

Die Blätter der Alihotsi sind giftig.

Sie erzeugt Hysterie.

Im Buch "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" beschreibt Mister Scamander das derGlumbumble-Sirup von Muggeln ein Gegengift dafür ist.

*Professor Sprout*

Ausgezeichnet Miss Granger , 20 Punkte für Gryffindor.

Harry und Ron mussten plötzlich los schmunzeln, als Hermine wie immer ihrem Haus Punkte dazu verdiente.

Schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr wusste sie alles über Hogwarts und der Zaubererwelt. Mittlerweile war sie nicht mehr die eingebildete kleine Hexe, die alles wusste. Sie reifte nun zu einer jungen Frau heran und Ron beobachtete sie schon wieder. Sie drehte sich dann stolz zu Ron um und grinste. Sie sah ihn nun dort lässig stehen und biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Sie fand ihn gerade ziemlich gutaussehend und musste schmunzeln. Er lächelte breit zurück und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu. Hermine wandte sich dann mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch dem Unterricht zu und versuchte alle Gedanken über Ron aus ihrem Gehirn kurzzeitig zu löschen.

Ihre letzten zwei Stunden waren dann nicht mehr so erfreulich. Sie hatten mit den Slytherins Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Snape. Sie warteten vor dem Unterrichtsraum auf Snape. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson kamen gerade den Gang entlang und steuerten genau auf Ron, Harry und Hermine zu.

*Ron*

Oh man... Die fehlten ja noch!

Draco grinste die drei an.

*Draco*

Na wen haben wir denn da... Potter und seine Freunde... Das Weasle und Schlammblut Granger...

Ron stellte sich vor Hermine und sah Malfoy sauer an.

*Ron*

Halt verdammt nochmal dein Maul! Lass dir mal was anderes einfallen.

*Draco*

Oh... Ich fass es nicht... Die hässliche Granger hat nen Freund abbekommen... Eins muss ich dir lassen,Granger... Er ist genauso hässlich wie du!

Pansy und Blaise lachten hinter Draco. Ron war richtig sauer und ballte schon die Fäuste. Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest.

*Harry*

Du bist echt armseelig, Malfoy!

Dann kam schon Snape angelaufen. Er zog Draco zurück und sah ihn streng an. Dann öffnete er den Klassenraum und alle gingen hinein. Sie nahmen ihre Plätze ein ohne etwas zu sagen und Snape verdunkelte sofort den Raum und sah streng in die Klasse.

*Snape*

Da ihr im letzten Jahr ja nicht sehr erfolgreich in VgddK wart, müssen wir noch einiges an Stoff nachholen, damit ihr überhaupt eure Prüfungen schafft. Seite 587 im Buch!

Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen und blätterten durch ihr Buch bis sie auf der Seite waren. Hermine las schon eifrig.

*Snape*

1 Stunde Zeit zur Ausarbeitung von Kapitel 12 bis 20 zum Thema Flüche zur Verteidigung gegen dunkle Magie. Ich möchte am Ende der Stunde ein voll geschriebenes Pergament hier vorn auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen haben. Von jedem!!!

Einige stöhnten auf. Ron und Harry sahen sich an und verdrehten wieder die Augen. Hermine war schon völlig in ihrem Element und Neville perlten einige Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn, da er nervös war und sich fragte, ob er das in so kurzer Zeit schaffen würde. Nun hörte man schon die ersten Schreibfedern auf dem Pergament kratzen. Auch Harry und Ron versuchten sich nun voll und ganz auf die nächsten neun Kapitel zu konzentrieren und fingen an zu lesen und nebenbei Notizen auf ihrem ausgebreiteten Pergament zu machen.

Nebenbei ließ Snape einige Fragen per Zauberei an die Tafel erscheinen, die dazu schriftlich beantwortet werden sollten.

Diese Stunde hatte es wirklich in sich und als endlich der Gong das Unterrichtsende verkündete, fingen alle an alles einzuräumen und nach und nach ihre ausgearbeiteten Pergamente vor zu Snape zu bringen. Er sah alle mit strengem Blick an und nahm die Arbeiten entgegen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen dann den Klassenraum und liefen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

*Hermine*

Seid ihr fertig geworden?

*Harry*

Ja, so gut wie... Aber was meinte er denn mit "Nennen Sie Verteidigungsmaßnahnen bei dem Sie sich und den Angreifer selbst nicht gefährden können!"?

Hermine wollte schon los sprechen, doch da sprudelte Ron schon los.

*Ron*

Stand doch im Buch... Entwaffnungszauber! Expelliarmus zum Beispiel... Damit kannst du nicht verletzt werden und der Angreifer genauso wenig... Und der Vorteil... Du hast noch deinen Zauberstab. Der Gegner nicht mehr. Hast du uns doch letztes Jahr beigebracht im DA-Treffen.

Hermine sah ihn völlig verblüfft an. Harry grinste nur und hatte wohl das erreicht, was er wollte. Nämlich, dass Hermine nicht zu Wort kam und Ron sich beweisen konnte.

*Hermine*

Ich hätte es nicht besser sagen können.

Ron grinste sie nur an und sie kamen dann im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Dort packten sie ihre Hausaufgaben sofort auf dem Tisch aus. Ron fing sofort an und Hermine wunderte sich ziemlich über seine heutige Motivation. Nach fast einer Stunde packte Ron wieder alles zusammen und Hermine sah überrascht auf.

*Hermine*

Du bist schon fertig?

*Ron*

Ja. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war nicht sehr schwer. Du noch nicht?

*Hermine*

Mit Snapes schon, aber ich habe noch alte Runen auf. Dafür muss ich noch in die Bibliothek.

Auch Harry schlug sein Buch zu und steckte sein Stück Pergament ein.

*Harry*

So. Ron, wir können.

Hermine sah beide stirnrunzelnd an. Die beiden standen auf und nahmen ihre Rucksäcke.

*Hermine*

Wo wollt ihr denn hin? Wollt ihr nicht lieber noch für Zaubertränke lernen?

*Harry*

Oh ähm...

*Ron*

Sorry, Mine. Wir müssen noch Quidditch trainieren. Zaubertränke lernen wir später. Bis heute Abend zum Abendessen okay?

*Hermine*

So wirst du bestimmt nicht zum Slug-

Club kommen können, Ronald.

Hermine nahm ihre Schulsachen und stolzierte davon. Ron sah ihr nur nach und stiefelte mit Harry nach oben in die Jungenschlafsäle, um ihre Quidditchsachen zu holen. Danach gingen sie zum Quidditchfeld und trainierten bis zum Sonnenuntergang. Als sie nach dem Training in der großen Halle ankamen, war von Hermine nichts zu sehen. Ron dachte daran, dass sie noch in die Bibliothek musste. Also würde sie wohl dort noch Hausaufgaben machen, dachte er sich kurz. Er überlegte nicht lange, nahm etwas zu Essen und sagte schnell Harry Bescheid, dass er noch kurz was erledigte. Dann verschwand Ron ganz aus der großen Halle. Er lief zur Bibliothek hinauf und gerade, als er in die Bibliothek gehen wollte, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen und die kleine Box mit Essen fiel herunter.

*Ron*

Oh,so

Jetzt sah er mit wem er zusammen gestoßen war. Hermine lächelte und war ein wenig rot. Sie hob ihre zwei Bücher auf und die Box. Sie gab die Box an Ron weiter.

*Hermine*

Was suchst du denn hier?

*Ron*

Ähm, ich hatte gedacht, da du schon so lange hier oben warst, dass ich dir etwas zu Essen vorbei bringe. Aber du scheinst jetzt fertig zu sein?

*Hermine*

Das ist aber lieb von dir. Ja, ich bin fertig.

Plötzlich trat eine kurze peinliche Stille ein zwischen beiden. Irgendwie war seit einiger Zeit einiges komisch geworden zwischen beiden. Sie konnten sich kaum anlächeln, ohne, dass einer von ihnen rot wurde. Ron räusperte sich kurz.

*Ron*

Ähm, wollen wir vielleicht runter an den See und da etwas essen?

Hermine sah ihn etwas verdutzt an. War das jetzt etwa Ron, der das zu mir sagte. Er will alleine mit mir am See etwas essen?, dachte sich Hermine kurz und sie wusste nicht genau, wieso, aber ihr Herz klopfte schlagartig schneller und ihr wurde unheimlich heiß überall. Sie versuchte locker zu bleiben.

*Hermine*

Oh, ähm, ja, warum nicht.

Ron war völlig überrascht von Hermines Antwort. Er lächelte und die beiden liefen still nebeneinander und etwas unsicher hinunter zum See an ihre Lieblingsstelle. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und der ganze See war rötlich verfärbt, sowie auch der Wald, der drum herum lag. Sie saßen dann unter einem Baum auf eine herbeigezauberte Decke, die natürlich Hermine daher gezaubert hatte. Ron öffnete die kleine Box mit dem Essen und bot sie Hermine an. Hermine sah hinein und war völlig überrascht, dass es voller Lieblingssachen von ihr waren. Sie nahm sich ein Stück ihres Lieblingssandwich und biss genüsslich hinein. Auch Ron nahm sich ein Stück und irgendwie hatte er plötzlich kein Hunger mehr. Er war aus unerklärlichen Gründen nervös und sah immer wieder hinüber zu Hermine, die heute in ihren Haaren Haarspangen trug, damit ihre Locken nicht ständig ihr im Gesicht hingen. Er spähte nochmals zu ihr hinüber und jetzt aß sie ein Stück Apfel. Sie hatte ihre Beine angewinkelt und ihre Arme darum geschlungen. Sie trug noch ihre Hogwartsuniform und er bemerkte nun wieder, wie wunderschön sie eigentlich aussah. Hermine bemerkte nun, dass Ron sie ständig ansah. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und Ron versuchte sofort woanders hin zu sehen. Sie lächelte zu ihm.

*Hermine*

Danke für das Essen und dass du sogar an mein Lieblingssandwich gedacht hast.

*Ron*

Kein Problem.

*Hermine*

Weisst du... Manchmal wundere ich mich.

Ron sah sie nun an und war etwas nervös.

*Ron*

Achja? Über was?

*Hermine*

Über dich, Ron und über naja... uns... Es ist schon manchmal anders zwischen uns, als zwischen Harry und mir oder?

Rons Herz schlug ihm nun bis zum Hals und er hätte fast schwören können, dass Hermine es hätte hören können.

*Ron*

Ähm... Ja, kann sein.

*Hermine*

Magst du mich?

Oh Hermine, warum fragst du ihn denn nun sowas? Was soll das? Was bei Merlins Bart soll das? Hermine, reiß dich doch zusammen, dachte nun Hermine selbst über ihre Worte nach, die gerade einfach so aus ihrem Mund sprudelten. Eigentlich hatte sie das absolut nicht beabsichtigt, doch nun war es einfach passiert. Ihr Herz raste und sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch.

*Ron*

Natürlich mag dich, wir sind beste Freunde und du bist wahnsinnig klug... Du magst mich doch auch oder?

Hermine schluckte kurz. Irgendwie hatte sie sich eine bessere Antwort erhofft.

*Hermine*

Ja, Ron. Ich finde dich ziemlich lustig und sehr aufmerksam.

*Ron*

Ach komm...

*Hermine*

Ja, wirklich! Du bist der Einzige, der mich so sehr zum Lachen bringen kann und du denkst oft an Dinge für die sich andere nicht interessieren und die für viele unwichtig sind.

*Ron*

Achja?

*Hermine*

Ja.

Hermine hob lächelnd die Box, wo das Essen drin war und lächelte dann.

*Ron*

Ach das... Naja, ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht Hunger hast nach so viel lernen.

*Hermine*

Das war lieb. Danke.

Ron lächelte etwas und auch Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte. Dann sahen beide wieder auf den See und da sie ziemlich nah beieinander saßen, lehnte Hermine plötzlich ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter und er hielt kurz seinen Atem an, als er es bemerkte und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es wahnsinnig, sodass er sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob es von seiner Nervosität oder Hermine kam. Er ließ es einfach zu und lächelte leicht, aber immer noch zum See starrend. Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr und schrak plötzlich hoch.

*Hermine*

Oh nein, Ron, wir müssen zurück. Gleich müssen alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein... Komm.

Hermine wedelte kurz mit ihrem Zauberstab und nachdem Ron schnell aufstand, war diese wieder verschwunden. Hermine nahm noch ihre zwei Bücher, die sie vorhin aus der Bibliothek mitnahm und wollte dann schnell los. Ron jedoch hielt sie plötzlich fest. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und sah ihn an.

*Ron*

Es war schön hier... mit... mit dir, Mine!

Hermines Bauch kribbelte sofort wieder und sie fing an rot zu werden und lächelte breit.

*Hermine*

Das fand ich auch, Ron. Danke für das tolle Essen und den Abend hier am See.

Nun überlegte Hermine nicht weiter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Seine Wange war etwas stoppelig und für Hermine fühlte es sich wahnsinnig toll an. Er war kein Junge mehr, sondern ein heranwachsender Mann mit breiten Schultern und Muskeln. Sie wurde rot und auch Ron. Er sah nun aus, als hätte er einen Klatscher gegen den Kopf bekommen. Hermine und er gingen nebeneinander her und sie lächelten stumm vor sich her. Als sie dann im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, war fast niemand mehr da, außer Ginny und Harry, die auf der Couch ziemlich nah beieinander saßen und als Ron und Hermine rein kamen, schraken beide auseinander und waren etwas rot. Ron interessierte es gerade gar nicht und sah immer noch völlig verträumt aus. Hermine hingegen hatte sich scheinbar wieder gefangen und sah die beiden grinsend an.

*Hermine*

Na ihr zwei.

*Ginny*

Ähm, hey. Ron? Sag mal, bist du vom Besen gefallen oder warum grinst du so?

Ron schrak kurz auf und sah dann Ginny an. Hermine war leicht errötet und bemerkte nun auch Rons Grinsen. Sie schmunzelte leicht.

*Ron*

Ähm... Was?

Ginny kicherte nur und stand dann auf.

*Ginny*

Ähm, ich geh dann mal schlafen. Gute Nacht.

*Hermine*

Ich komm mit, Gin. Ich bin tot müde.

Ginny lächelte kurz Harry an, der ihr als Antwort auch zurück lächelte. Sie stand auf und ging mit Hermine in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Harry sah Ron an, der schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken woanders war. Ron grinste schon wieder, wie ein doofer Bergtroll. Harry grinste ihn nun an.

*Harry*

Lass uns auch ins Bett Kumpel.

Ron sagte nichts und ging wie in Trance mit Harry die Treppen zu ihrem Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten, verschwanden sie in ihren Kojen und schliefen ein.


	7. Warum?

Es vergingen einige Tage, die ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse waren.

Der erste Slug-Club-treff war noch am Abend, wobei Ginny ziemlich verheult auftauchte, da sie sich mit Dean ziemlich gestritten haben muss. Zumindest sagte das Hermine zu Harry, der darüber ein wenig erfreut war, wobei er sich angestrengt hatte keine Freude dabei auszustrahlen. Der Unterricht lief wie immer mehr oder weniger gut. Snape hatte natürlich, trotz guter Arbeiten, irgendwelche Fehler gefunden und statt eines "Ohnegleichen" bekamen Ron und Harry nur ein "Erwartungen übertroffen". Ron schien trotzdem damit ziemlich zufrieden zu sein und war das erste Mal glücklich über so eine Note in VgddK und er dankte tausend Mal Harry dafür, denn er hatte durch die DA-Treffen im letzten Jahr viel dazu gelernt.

Nun war es schon soweit und das erste Quidditchturnier war am Vormittag gegen Slytherin. Ron war tierisch nervös und angespannt. Er war schon in seiner Gryffindor-Quidditchuniform, sowie alle anderen Quidditchspieler. Er ging zum Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle zum Frühstück, wo Hermine, Harry und Ginny schon saßen und auf ihn warteten. Er setzte sich dazu und starrte nur sein Essen an. Dann wandte er sich zu Harry.

*Ron*

Mclaggen kann danach gern übernehmen... Wie war eigentlich euer Slug-Club-Treffen?

*Hermine*

Ganz gut... Harry stand ziemlich auf den Nachtisch.

Ron sah Hermine an und dann Harry und wusste nicht wirklich, was sie damit meinte, doch Harry wusste genau, dass sie Ginny meinte.

*Hermine*

Er gibt eine Weihnachtsfeier und wir dürfen dann da jemanden mitbringen...

*Ron*

Da fragst du dann lieber Mclaggen... Der ist doch im Slug-Club?

Warum ist Ron manchmal nur so ein Idiot?, dachte Hermine leicht genervt nach.

*Hermine*

Ja... Aber eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, Ron!

*Ron*

Ach was?

*Hermine*

Ja!

Dann trat Lavender an Ron heran und lächelte ihn an.

*Lavender grinsend*

Viel Glück nachher! Du wirst großartig sein!

Sie gab Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange und trappte davon. Als sie die große Halle verließ, krietschte sie mit Parvati laut los und freute sich anscheinend, dass sie sich getraut hatte Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Hermine sah Ron nur komisch an und irgendwie traf sie der kleine Kuss auf Rons Wange. Eigentlich müsste sie das tun, dachte sich Hermine, aber nein, sie sind doch nur beste Freunde. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich Hermine und er immer wieder wegen Kleinigkeiten in den Haaren und gingen sich dadurch eher aus dem Weg. Hermine war ziemlich enttäuscht darüber, wie es sich momentan entwickelte, da es vor einer Woche noch ganz anders aussah unten am See, als sie alleine dort ihr Abendessen verbrachten.

Luna setzte sich dann dazu und hatte ihr Löwen-Maskottchenkostüm an.

*Luna*

Ron, du siehst ja furchtbar aus. Harry, hast du ihm deswegen was in seinen Kürbissaft gemacht?

Nun sahen sie Harry an, der die kleine Fiole Felix filicis in seine Tasche verschwinden ließ. Hermine sah Ron ernst an, der seinen Kelch nun in die Hand nahm.

*Hermine*

Trink das bloß nicht, Ron!

Ron trank nun einen schluck und fing darauf an zu strahlen.

*Ron*

Komm Harry. Wir haben ein Spiel zu gewinnen!

Harry und er klatschten ein und gingen dann voll motiviert los. Ron fühlte sich auf einmal richtig gut und war vollkommen bereit für das Quidditchspiel.

Beim Spielfeld angekommen, versammelte Harry seine Mannschaft um sich.

*Harry*

Gut, ihr wisst, worauf es ankommt.

Slytherin ist ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner-weniger wegen ihrem Talent als wegen ihrer faulen Spielweise...

Also passt auf euch auf und gebt euer Bestes.

Vom Können her sind wir ihnen weit überlegen. Also, auf geht's!

Motiviert stiegen alle auf ihre Besen und nahmen ihre Plätze auf dem Spielfeld ein.

Ron verteidigte seine Torringe und Harry flog über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg, um nach dem Schatz Ausschau zu halten.

*Malfoy*

Ihr habt keine Chance, Potter!

*Harry*

Das werden wir noch sehen, Malfoy.

Madame Hooch betrat das Feld, hob ihre Trillerpfeife an die Lippen und pfiff das Spiel an.

Alle schossen los, und auf der Tribüne tobten die Zuschauer.

Luna und Hermine hatten zusammen mit Lee Jordan ein Banner gebastelt, das sie nun hochhielten.

In großen Lettern stand darauf "Gryffindor, noch ein Tor!"

Sie hatten es so verzaubert, dass sich der Schriftzug immer mit einem Bild einer der Spieler auf seinem jeweiligen Besen abwechselte.

Luna fiel außerdem in ihrem Kostüm doppelt auf.

Auch Lavender war natürlich dort und schrie immerzu.

Sehr zu Hermines Genugtuung gingen ihre Rufe aber im allgemeinen Jubel unter.

Auf dem Spielfeld gab es derweil schnelle Ballwechsel. Die Teams schenkten sich nichts.

Ein Klatscher eines Slytherins traf einen Gryffindor so hart, dass dieser zu Boden ging und aus dem Spiel ausscheiden musste.

So hatte Gryffindor einen Nachteil, weil sie mit einem Jäger weniger spielen mussten.

Aber Ron, beeinflusst durch den Glauben, er hätte das flüssige Glück getrunken, hielt alle Bälle, die auf seine Tore geworfen wurden.

Der Jubel auf der Tribüne wurde immer frenetischer.

Harry hielt weiter Ausschau nach dem Schnatz, dessen Fang das Spiel beenden würde.

Und da es dafür 150 Punkte auf einen Schlag gab, gewann auch so gut wie immer die Mannschaft, dessen Sucher den Schnatz fing.

Und da... Harry sah etwas in seinem Augenwinkel.

Er schaute nach links und hätte den kleinen goldenen Ball beinahe wieder aus den Augen verloren.

Aber da war er, circa 200 Meter von ihm entfernt, in der Nähe der Tribünen.

Er schoss los.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und alle schienen Harry zu beobachten.

Malfoy hatte auch bemerkt, dass Harry den Schnatz gesichtet hatte und folgte ihm.

Die zwei lieferten sich ein Kopf an Kopfrennen, aber Harry war einen Handschlag näher dran am Schnatz...als Malfoy ausholte und mit voller Wucht nach Harry trat.

Laute Buh-Rufe kamen von der Gryffindor-Tribüne, was Malfoy jedoch nicht davon abhielt, an Harry vorbei zu ziehen und den Schnatz weiter zu verfolgen.

Harry strauchelte und brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sein Gleichgewicht zu fangen.

Dann raste er Malfoy hinterher.

Schnell hatte er ihn wieder eingeholt, der Schnatz schwenkte blitzschnell nach rechts... und Malfoy bekam die Kurve nicht und fiel fast vom Besen.

Harry jedoch hatte es irgendwie kommen sehen, riss seinen Besen rum, streckte die Hand aus und schloss diese fest um den Schnatz.

Die Zuschauer bebten und niemand hörte mehr den Abpfiff von Madame Hooch, der das Spiel beendete.

Sie rannten alle jubelnd auf das Spielfeld, um Gryffindor zu beglückwünschen.

Jeder klopfte Ron anerkennend auf die Schuler.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen, dass er alle Bälle gehalten hatte.

Nachdem sich Harry, Ron und die anderen Gryffindors umgezogen hatten, gingen sie hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry stand vor dem Portrait der Fetten Damen.

*Harry*

Quidditchquatsch

Die Tür öffnet sich.

Als sie hinein kamen, wurden sie mit Jubel begrüßt.

Ron wurde von den Gryffindors auf die Schultern genommen.

Alle jubelten und klatschten und riefen : Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!

Hermine schmunzelte. Sie stand direkt neben Harry.

*Hermine*

Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen.

*Harry*

Schon klar, aber dein Verwirrungszauber ging also klar, was?

Hermine sah ihn etwas überrascht an, dass Harry sie durchschaut hatte.

*Hermine*

Das war was völlig anderes... Das hier war das richtige Spiel.

Harry zeigte Hermine dann die volle Flasche Felix felicis. Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

*Hermine*

Du hast es ihm nicht gegeben. Er hat es nur gedacht?!

Harry nickte schelmisch und steckte die Fiole schnell wieder ein. Hermine musste nun lächeln und daran denken, dass Ron das alles alleine geschafft hatte ohne flüssiges Glück. Sie war einen Moment sehr stolz auf Ron, doch dies sollte nicht lange anhalten.

Lavender stand sehr nah an Ron und war sehr hippelig, als ob sie auf was wartete.

Als Ron wieder unten auf dem Boden war, nahm sich Lavender Ron und küsste ihn plötzlich. Ron war ziemlich überrascht, doch genoss er auf einmal diesen Augenblick einmal von einem Mädchen begehrt zu sein. Hermine und Harry beobachteten alles von der Ferne.

Hermine stand wie versteinert da und war so sehr schockiert. Ihr schossen sofort Tränen in die Augen und sie drehte sich sofort um und lief schnell hinaus.

Harry musste grinsen, als Lavender Ron küsste , doch Harry bekam mit, dass es Hermine nicht gut ging und ging ihr hinterher, um sie zu suchen. Er suchte sie und plötzlich hörte er jemanden schiefen.

Er ging die Treppen runter und sah Hermine weinend auf einer Stufe sitzen.

Warum küsst er diese bescheuerte Lavender, wieso hat er sie nicht weggestoßen, ich hatte gedacht, dass er mich wirklich mag, aber anscheinend sieht er mich nur als Hermine Granger, die kluge Schülerin, die alles besser weiss, aber nicht als Mädchen, das auch Gefühle hat, dachte sie sich im Inneren und war eigentlich rasend vor Wut. Doch sie schien es mehr mit zu nehmen, als sie dachte. Es tat ihr so sehr weh. Aber warum hatte sie solche Gefühle... Was sind das für komische Gefühle, dachte sie sich erneut. Dann setzte sich Harry neben sie.

Sie hatte sich kleine Vögel gezaubert, die hin und her zu einer kleinen, leisen Musik tanzten:

*Hermine mit Tränen*

Ich übe nur etwas... Schon gut...

Doch Harry blieb sitzen. Er wusste schon länger, dass Hermine Ron mag. Er hatte auch angenommen, dass es Ron tat, aber anscheinend hatte er sich da doch etwas getäuscht und war auch ein wenig enttäuscht über Ron, dass er Hermine mit seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber solche Hoffnungen machte. Dann hörten sie Gelächter und Lavender kam mit Ron im Arm lachend angerannt. Ron sah die beiden an:

*Lavender*

Ups! Hier scheint schon besetzt zu sein. Lass uns woanders hin gehen.

Lavender ging weiter, aber Ron blieb stehen und sah Hermine weinen. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihr los war.

*Ron*

Was ist denn mit dir los, Mine?

Jetzt war Hermine richtig sauer und stand auf. Wie kann er mich noch Mine nennen nach dieser ganzen Aktion. Er ist ein verdammtes Arschloch. Ich hasse ihn, dachte sie sich nun.

*Hermine*

Nenn mich nicht Mine!!!! Du bist ein verdammter Arsch, Ronald!!!

*Ron*

Aber... Was???? Was habe ich denn getan?

*Hermine*

Geh zu deiner geliebten Lavender!!!!

Ron wollte schon gehen, drehte sich dann aber nochmal zu Hermine.

*Ron*

Was sollen eigentlich die Vögel?

Hermine sah ihn zornig an und sagte auf einmal "Oppugno". Die kleinen Vögel, die Hermine erst herbei gezaubert hatte, rasten plötzlich auf Ron zu. Er machte große Augen und rannte voller Panik weg. Sie flogen immer näher und knallten an ihm vorbei an die Wand und lösten sich auf. Er sah wieder zu Harry und Hermine und ging dann, um Lavender hinterher zu gehen. Hermine brach nun entgültig in Tränen aus. Sie setzte sich wieder zu Harry und Harry legte einen Arm auf ihren und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Sie lehnte mit ihrem Kopf an ihm und weinte. Nach einiger Zeit, als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte sah sie auf:

*Hermine*

Was ist das für ein komisches Gefühl? Wenn du Dean mit Ginny siehst?

Harry schwieg kurz und überlegte, was er darauf sagen sollte.

*Hermine*

Ich weiß es, Harry... Du bist mein bester Freund. Wie du sie immer ansiehst...

*Harry*

Oh... Ähm... Es fühlt sich genauso an.

*Hermine*

Was meinst du?

*Harry*

So wie bei dir jetzt...

Hermine blickte ihn kurz an und nun begriff sie, dass auch Harry sie durchschaut hat.

*Harry*

Komm, lass uns langsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück...

*Hermine*

Nein. Ich will ihn nicht sehen... Niemanden. Lass uns lieber ein Stück spazieren gehen, okay?

Harry nickte und sie standen dann auf und liefen durch Hogwarts. Sie Liefen gemeinsam ein Stück, keiner sagte ein Wort.

Harry konnte seinen Gedanken nur nicht länger für sich behalten und unterbrach das Schweigen.

*Harry*

Du kennst sie besser als ich und kannst es verstehen, da du auch ein Mädchen bist.

Was denkst du, wie würde Ginny reagieren, wenn ich ihr .. naja ..vWenn ich ihr sagen würde, dass ich sie mag?

Sie blieb stehen und schaute Harry direkt in die Augen.

*Hermine*

Ich denke, dass sie es im Moment nicht unbedingt hören möchte. Sie führt nunmal eine Beziehung mit Dean. Auch wenn sie viel streiten, es würde sie nur verunsichern.

Was glaubst du, würde Ron davon halten wenn er wüsste wie viel Ginny dir bedeutet?

*Harry*

Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht.. Ich denke, er würde es nicht gut heißen..

Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu und musste dann unbedingt auch Harry eine Frage stellen, die sie seit längerem schon beschäftigte.

*Hermine*

Weißt du, ob Ron mich mag? Also, naja.. etwas mehr als nur... nur mögen?

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick, er wusste nicht, ob er ehrlich zu ihr sein sollte und von seinem Verdacht erzählen, dass Ron sie mehr mag, als er zu gibt. Er wollte seiner gekränkten besten Freundin nicht unnötig Hoffnung machen. Er überlegte, wie er das Thema wechseln könne, aber es würde keinen zweck haben. Dafür wäre Hermine zu stur und auf dieses Thema wieder zurück kommen.

*Harry*

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er dich nicht mag, Hermine. Vielleicht ist er sich nur einfach nicht sicher, ob er es dir erzählen soll..

Hermine schaute ihn nun unglaubwürdig an und wurde etwas zornig.

*Hermine*

Du denkst er sei sich einfach nicht sicher? Aber ist sich dann sicher in dem er diese.. diese.. peinliche Hexe knutscht?!

Harry fühlte sich schuldig, dass er Hermine dazu gebracht hatte, wieder wütend zu sein. Er legte einen Arm um sie und umarmte sie zur Beruhigung. Sie hörten schnelle Schritte. Jemand rannte in ihre Richtung. Es war Ginny und so wie sie aussah, musste sie sich Mal wieder mit Dean gestritten haben. Als sie Harry, mit Hermine im Arm sah, füllten sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen. So schnell, wie sie auf die beiden zu kam, war sie auch wieder weg. Harry versetzte es einen Stich sie so zu sehen. Er wollte ihr am liebsten hinterherlaufen und ihr alles erklären. Doch stattdessen blieb er und umarmte seine beste Freundin weiter. Harry sah noch einmal Ginny hinterher. Sie schien die Situation hier mit Hermine missverstanden zu haben. Das nagte sehr an Harry, aber er wollte Hermine jetzt nicht allein lassen.

*Harry*

Nun ja, mit "nicht sicher" meine ich eher, dass er vielleicht noch nicht wirklich gecheckt hat, dass er mehr für dich empfindet als nur Freundschaft... Du weißt doch, wie Ron ist...

Hermine schniefte ein wenig und sah Harry dann an.

*Hermine*

Aber selbst wenn es so wäre... Bei Lavender scheint er ja sehr gut zu wissen, dass knutschen in Ordnung geht!

Dann merkte sie, dass sie unfair gegenüber Harry war. Er versuchte ja auch nur, sie zu trösten. Und er konnte auch nichts für Rons dummes Verhalten. Dann dachte sie wieder an Ginny, die gerade an ihnen vorbei gelaufen war.

*Hermine*

Möchtest du nach Ginny schauen?

*Harry*

Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee wäre...

Hermine überlegte und nickte kurz.

*Hermine*

Ja, ielleicht hast du damit recht.

Dann schwiegen sie einen Moment und kamen dann zu dem Schluss, dass diese Sache mit der Liebe doch echt ein kompliziertes Ding sei. Dann mussten sie aber doch lachen, auch wenn ihnen noch vor ein paar Minuten nicht danach zumute gewesen war. Dann hakte sich Hermine bei Harry unter.

*Hermine*

Komm, Harry. Wir zwei gegen den Rest der Welt.

Theatralisch warf sie ihre Haare zurück und lachte wieder. Harry stimmte mit ein und wenigstens für den Moment war die Stimmung wieder etwas besser.


End file.
